A Dieu
by Danael Petit Pois
Summary: Te souviens-Tu de Ton fils, laissé ici-bas ?


A Dieu,

les cris résonnent, les larmes coulent, se cristallisent et s'évaporent sur le sol immatériel de la Cage. Les ailes s'abîment, se meurtrissent, brûlent et se couvrent d'engelures. Les plumes sombres s'étalent, partent en fumée. _J'ai si froid._

A Dieu,

la douleur n'en finit pas, combien de temps la punition durera ? Lui qui pardonne l'Homme, Lui qui laisse croupir l'enfant qu'Il préférait sous la Terre où s'étalent des milliards d'individus, milliards de pas qui font presque trembler l'Enfer. Les années passent, longues éternités. Et l'enfant demeure recroquevillé, sans personne pour le voir. Et l'enfant ne nourrit que rancune et colère, sans comprendre rien. L'enfant devrait être adulte depuis longtemps, mais ne L'a-t-il pas trop chéri ? Il a si froid.

A Dieu,

le feu est ardant, lumière qui ne lui parvient pourtant presque pas. Elle est diffuse, lointaine. Sont-ce les barreaux qu'il ne voit pas, auxquels il ne peut s'accrocher, qui rendent les flammes si dures à voir, ou sont-ce ses yeux qui se meurent ? Peut-être un savant mélange de ces deux éléments. L'Etoile du Matin, dans toute la gloire du désespoir, se retient de grelotter, de trembler sous le froid. Grâce ternie – même dans la Chute, il ne demeure pas moins l'Ange le plus magnifique qui puisse être. Qui fut, qui demeurera.

A Dieu,

les cadavres de pauvres femmes jonchent le sol, ça et là. Elles furent des plus dévouées servantes du Ciel va-t-il les accueillir dans son Royaume ? L'enfant n'en a cure. Un cadavre sanguinolent lui permet de transmettre sa parole. Et celle-là, plus que les autres, sera-t-elle acceptée là-haut ? Va-t-elle croupir à son tour en Enfer, par amour pour Lui ? Les instructions sont données, la créature aux yeux dorés s'en va – le regard de son Créateur avait cet éclat qui s'est perdu. Après tout, il a si froid.

A Dieu,

les cadavres de ses ailes jonchent le sol, ça et là. Ne demeure qu'un os principal, quelques-uns plus petits ça et là, toutes les plumes sont tombées – tantôt avec le temps, tantôt arrachée par une étoile décrochée d'un Ciel raté peint par les caprices et la cruauté d'un Père qui ne l'a même pas achevé et a laissé pour satellite à sa planète un trou béant dans sa toile. Une étoile dénudée qui ne brille plus ou si faiblement. La Cage s'est éteinte, comme le reste. Il meurt de froid.

A Dieu,

quand la porte s'est dessinée devant lui, s'est ouverte clairement, il s'y est précipité. Il traine maintenant un corps presqu'aussi détruit que sa forme originelle très bientôt, l'instable véhicule mourra, explosé. Longs tracés sanglants qui serviront de bases à un monde nouveau – ce sont les pensées superficielles d'un Déchu. Quand il songe à la lame qu'il tiendra entre ses mains pour tuer l'aîné qu'il aime plus que de raison, peut-être tout autant que Lui, il sent la nausée tordre l'estomac de l'humain qu'il habitude. Il n'y a que quelques détails pour le rassurer réellement.

 _Il fait si chaud ici._

A Dieu,

il se laisse baigner par les rayons du Soleil pendant quelques heures, quelques jours. Cette étoile-là a survécu, devrait-il la respecter, l'aimer ? Sans cesser de profiter de la douceur qu'il pourrait comparer à celle du Paradis, les préparatifs s'avancent. Il fait taire cette tendresse violente qu'il éprouvait pour Michael. A vrai dire, de cette affection débordante ne demeure qu'un amour brisé, désespéré. Une larme coule – à moins que ce ne soit du sang ? Les véhicules se disloquent si vite.

A Dieu,

il n'appréciait guère Samuel Winchester, désigné comme véritable réceptacle, vassal du Diable – il n'a jamais été muni de cornes, sa peau n'a jamais rien eu de rouge. A vrai dire, l'Archange n'a jamais rien eu de monstrueux, si ce n'est peut-être ce sourire, accroché parfois à ses lèvres, qui s'est cependant perdu. Lucifer ne sourit plus – mais, au fur et à mesure, l'humain s'est révélé être une rose qui se protégeait de quelques épines, une rose qui s'est laissée apprivoiser. Lucifer n'avouera jamais que la fleur a su l'avoir, aussi.

A Dieu,

il a si froid. _L'amour, Tu le sais, pousse au plus irraisonnable_ il est tombé par deux fois dans ce lugubre endroit qui est sans être par amour. Mais jamais il ne dira jamais qu'il a sauté, qu'il a serré le bras du véhicule de son frère qu'il observe faiblement. Son vassal à peine dissimulé sous l'aile dont il ne reste qu'un os abimé et quelques ligaments qui pendent lamentablement – mille frères et sœurs dont les corps s'agitent ça et là, véhicules accrochés à une corde – il ne peut pas le protéger. Si la rose a quelques fines épines – protection bien superficielle – l'Etoile, elle, n'en a plus la moindre.

A Dieu,

il a si froid, recroquevillé dans un angle de la Cage. La rose est partie, d'apparence d'abord, tout entière plus tard. Mais Lucifer n'a pas bougé, qu'importe les hurlements, la tristesse, la rage palpable de son ainé qui s'acharne à prier. L'étoile a si froid.

A Dieu,

combien d'éternités passent-elles encore ? Rien, pour Lui un monde qui n'en finit pas pour Ses fils. Pour Son préféré, Son adoré. Mais qu'importe ?

A Dieu,

 _si Tu savais comme il a froid._

A Dieu,

plus personne ne le regarde. Son frère lui tourne dos – c'est la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire pour son cadet. Les anges doivent se cacher pour cela. Et, après tout, Lucifer a si froid.

A Dieu,

c'est plus fort que lui, quand Michael berce le corps. Cet amour brisé, désespéré qu'il reste entre eux.

Adieu,

Ton fils est mort.


End file.
